Insinuação
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Camus quer dizer algo, mas seu corpo diz antes. Uma shortfic despretensiosa, resposta a um desafio do fórum Saint Seiya Dreams. Yaoi/meio PWP/Camus e Milo ou Milo e Camus, tanto faz.


**Insinuação**

Fanfiction de ShiryuForever94

Short Fic feita do nada, sem maiores pretensões

(meio PWP, também surto ué)

Origem: Fanart da Lady-Chan (Camus deitado, com suas partes íntimas cobertas por um lençol, o restante desnudo, uma das mãos embaixo do lençol, insinuando que se toca com charme e a outra estendida como se a pedir algo)

Local: Fórum SSDreams

Personagens: Camus e Milo

ONESHOT

Na casa de Aquário, um cavaleiro com ar perdido se estica na cama, indócil. Está totalmente agoniado. Por que não conseguiu dizer o que tanto queria ao seu parceiro? Milo estava tomando banho e Camus...

- "Não sou homem de ficar com dúvidas, ou talvez eu seja."

Enroscou-se novamente no lençol. O cheiro dele estava em todo o local. Milo era espaçoso, ocupava coração, mente, cama, tudo de Camus. Finalmente o homem de fios azulados saiu do chuveiro e rumou, nu, para a cama.

- "Bom dia, Camus. Temos que ir treinar. Viu onde deixei minhas calças?" Procurou por aqui e por ali e por fim colocou um calção.

- "Hum, não me sinto bem, prefiro ficar deitado..." Na verdade, observar o escorpionino nu passeando pelo quarto lhe provocara uma bela ereção matinal e, ora, haviam feito sexo a noite inteira, o que Milo ia pensar? Observou enquanto o homem que amava vestia um calção frouxo. Ele era lindo de qualquer jeito...

- "Está passando mal? Como assim? Esteve bem disposto a noite toda!" Milo preocupou-se e olhou para Camus com atenção, vendo-o cobrir com a mão determinado local enquanto o olhar bonito do aquariano denotava algum constrangimento.

- "Não é nada demais, Milo. Pode ir sem mim." Por fim o aquariano desviou o olhar e... Alertou Milo de Escorpião de que estava escondendo algo. Grande erro, jogos de adivinhação eram o passatempo predileto do grego, sem falar que o escorpiano adorava descobrir, saber, estudar, entender.

- "Camus, creio que me enganar não é algo que você consiga." Um meio sorriso sedutor, aproximou-se com ar de curiosidade. - "Diga-me o que há."

- "Apenas... Eu..." Camus engoliu em seco. Sua excitação aumentou mais ainda ao sentir o cheiro dele, quase o gosto dele. Piorou tudo quando Milo colocou uma das mãos espalmada no abdômen cinzelado do aquariano. - "O que você..."

- "Está excitado, Camus. Isso é comum pela manhã. Quer que eu te mostre como resolvo isso?" Decididamente estava se divertindo. Sem falar que começou a gostar da idéia de um treino antes do treino.

- "Ora, Milo, deixe-me em paz." Corou um pouco, sem graça. Não que nunca houvesse acontecido, mas não assim, tão evidente e, na presença do outro. O ar selvagem do loiro o deixava sem ação. Melhor dizer que com muita vontade de ação.

- "Deixarei sim, ah, se deixarei..." Atirou longe o calção que vestira e se enfiou embaixo do lençol com o namorado, virando-o para si e beijando-o na boca, a mão experiente descendo para acariciar o membro duro e pulsante.

Camus mal respirava, aquele tufão escorpiano estava manipulando-o com tanta perícia e era... Perfeito! Teria que se deixar levar e finalmente dizer... Dizer...

- "Milo..." Um sussurro entre beijos.

- "Não é hora de conversa, Camus. Vou entrar em você tão fundo que vai gemer do jeito que eu gosto, alto e longamente..."

- "Preciso dizer..."

- "Diga enquanto te devoro." Milo virou-o na cama, colocando-o de quatro e entrou no corpo do outro com um certo ar de domínio sacana no rosto. Gostava de ser tomado por Camus, mas naquela hora, de manhã, com o francês tão necessitado, seria sua a honra de enroscar-se no corpo do outro...

- "Eu te amo, escorpião..." A frase presa na mente e no corpo do aquariano saiu num ofego, seguida de gemidos, seguida de uma lágrima, estava... Completamente louco por aquele homem.

- "Eu sei." Foi a resposta calma e feliz do outro. Sexo? Há muito tempo que o sexo que faziam se tornara amor, só faltava Camus perceber e dizer o que sentia.

* * *

Nota: Gente, sem maiores pretensões que não me divertir e responder ao desafio da Lady-Chan no fórum Saint Seiya Dreams. Leiam sem maiores dramas, é só uma brainstorm. Abraços.


End file.
